I love you so
by DancingInThePaleMoonlight
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo have been best friends since age 10, and Rukia has developed feelings for the orange headed teen, what happens when a long time friend, who was pronounced dead, 5 years ago, returns? IchixRuki.


**Alright. This would be my very first fanfiction. Don't hate please. (: **

**I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

The raven haired girl tangled a small finger in her hair, glancing around the classroom in which was said to be her homeroom. Her slender form moved across the room to her seat near her best friend, _Ichigo Kurosaki_. They had been friends for quite awhile, since they were ten to be exact.

She placed her body down in the desk and sat her things down on the desk, then turned to face Ichigo, falling deep in thought afterwards.

* * *

_The girl ran from the boy who chasing her. Her body felt limp and weak from running so much. Finally her body collapsed on the ground, fear soon took hold of her. She turned her body around so that her palms pressed against the hard concrete and her legs stood in an arch. Her breathing become audible, eyes widening to an immense state. _

_The boy that had been chasing her pulled his leg up, making it collide with her small body, which sent her body flying back a bit. She put her hands back on the ground, and pushed her body up, arms shaking in pain. Another shock of pain serged through her body when she felt the boy's leg collide with her stomach. A low whimper emitted from her throat and tears filled her abnormal colored optics. _

_She could continue to feel the strong kicks to her stomach, that was until she could hear someone's voice._

_"Hey, get away from her!" _

_The kicking stopped, which let her use the strength she had left to roll over and see who was yelling. It was a boy with orange hair, which was very unusual to her. She blinked her watery eyes and watched the scene that played infront of her. Her eyes lingered on the stranger that was now, yelling at the boy who attacked her. A quick jerk made it through her body, when the orange headed boy hit her attacker in the face. The blood in her body flowed to her heart, making a slow beat that increased when the boy walked over to her and held his hand out to her._

_"Are you alright?"_

_The small girl grasped his hand and was easily pulled to her feet. _

_"Y-Yeah. I think so." She blinked, falling into him, from the lack of strength she had. _

_"Whoa, easy there. I think we should get you home or something. I'll get my dad to make sure nothing was damaged before we do that." The boy's tone was soft and relaxing to her._

_She nodded and squeaked when her body was lifted from the ground and to his arms._

_"So what's your name?" He questioned her, awaiting her answer._

_"R-Rukia." She replied back, clencing his shirt between her tiny fingers. _

_"Well Rukia, I'm Ichigo, its nice to meet you." _

_The small girl giggled. "Its nice to meet you too, Ichigo." _

* * *

Rukia could vaguely remember that day, since it took place 5 years ago. She was soon pulled from her thoughts when Ichigo's voice broke the defenses of her ears.

"Aye, Rukia are you alright? You seem a little out of it today." Ichigo's voice stung with worry.

"I'm fine. Just been thinking lately, that's all." Rukia flashed Ichigo a smile of reassurance.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly when Orihime wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into an embracing hug.

"Oh Rukia I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen you since I went on vacation!" Orihime seemed to scream into Rukia's ears.

"Well...I'm glad to see you to, b-but I can't breathe." Rukia choked her words out flailing her arms lightly.

"Hehe, sorry Rukia. I guess I got over excited." Orihime released Rukia's neck and held her hands up in defense.

A deep breath could be heard escaping Rukia's lips. She took a few more breaths to regain her composure. Rukia watched as Orihime sat down beside Ichigo, but let her gaze fall upon the person approaching them. That person happened to be Tatski. Rukia didn't conversate with her much, but they would talk occassionally.

"Hey Orihime." Tatski's voice caught the attention of Orihime and Ichigo.

"Oh! Hey Tatski!" Orihime abandoned her seat and wrapped her arms around Tatski.

"I missed you so much, Tatski!" Orihime was so loud when it came to greeting others.

"I missed you too Orihime." Tatski patted Orihime's back in response to the hug.

The hug was broke between the two and they both found their seats beside Rukia and Ichigo. There was an awkward silence before Keigo interrupted the group's silence.

"Oh Rukia!" He seemed to say that in a sing song voice.

"Ugh, not him again." Rukia mumbled only loud enough for the group to hear.

"Go away Keigo, and leave Rukia alone." Tatski shouted at the perverted teen, while skaing her fist in the air.

"Aww, come on." Keigo was now pouting.

"Go!" Tatski shouted back at him. Sending Keigo back to his seat across the room.

Rukia let a sigh of relief travel out of her mouth, glancing across the room where Keigo now sat. She placed her hands neatly in her lap, giggling lightly when she saw the bored expression plastered on Ichigo's features. Blinking her eyes, she had come to notice how good it felt to be around him, it caused butterflies to flutter around in her stomach. Her eyes scanned his form slowly taking in his breath taking features.

Purple orbs blinked while staring at Ichigo and Orihime's faces, she had noticed they were facing the door. She noticed how Ichigo's finger was brought up and was now pointing to the door and a shocked expression came over his face.

"T-That kid, looks like me!"

Rukia quickly shifted her gaze to the door, her eyes widening in mere shock.

* * *

**That's chapter one! (: I hope you enjoyed it. I was having trouble concentrating. So sorry for any mistakes and such. Read and review please! **


End file.
